1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fuel cell module, and more particularly to an innovative fuel cell module which is compatible with a conventional dry cell.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
A fuel cell is an environmental-friendly and highly flexible small power generator. Unlike a secondary cell, the fuel cell is a power generating device that can convert fuel into electric power in a very flexible and efficient manner without gas emission waste.
At present, several Taiwanese companies are engaged in producing fuel cells, of which the direct methanol fuel cell (DMFC) is a preferred option. Also, there is a proton exchange fuel cell (PEMFC), applied as the power source for motor vehicles. On a comparative basis, the DMFC has a higher catalyst cost and poorer conversion efficiency than the PEMFC, so there exists many uncertainties regarding the commercialization of the DMFC in the future. However, the main problem faced by the PEMFC is the difficulty of hydrogen storage, leading to impossible miniaturization. To sum up, the existing fuel cell techniques cannot meet the demand of the general public.
As for the present situation, compact electrical appliances and 3 C electronic products, such as recorders, laptops, mobile phones, PDA, MP3 and digital cameras, are usually energized by commercial power, and also provided with a space for accommodating dry cells. That is, most compact electrical appliances and 3 C electronic products are designed with a dry cell space. So, the fuel cell mentioned above faces the challenge of becoming compatible with existing dry cells in order to be able to be commercialized into a wide range of applications.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement in the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve efficacy.
To this end, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.